


Embarrassment

by ThoseWhoDanceInTheShadows



Series: AoKuro oneshots [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, basically dorks with some hidden fluff, embarrassed aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseWhoDanceInTheShadows/pseuds/ThoseWhoDanceInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kuroko go run an errand for Momoi. Embarrassment ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroko no Basuke I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

 

_Dai-chan, I need a huge favor! Can you please, please, please pick me up some feminine products? I'm sick and can't leave the house, and my mother is at work. I know it's embarrassing, but please!_

Daiki stopped walking and stared at the message in horror. What was Satsuki thinking, asking him something like that? Didn't she have girl friends that could do that sort of thing? He must have stared at the message for longer than necessary, because Tetsu was looking at him with what Daiki interpreted as a concerned expression. The two of them had been looking at the new basketball equipment their favourite shop just got and were on their way back to their houses when Daiki got the message.

"What is it?" the pastel-haired boy asked. Daiki just showed him his phone. Tetsu read the screen. "I see. We better not keep her waiting."

"You're actually okay with doing that?" No middle school boy should ever be okay with getting girls feminine products, Daiki thought. Daiki grew up with Satsuki and even he thought it was awkward.

"Yes. We're already out anyway." Tetsu turned and started to walk back to the shopping district. Daiki remained frozen for a few more seconds, then shook off his surprise and hurried to catch up. "Plus, it means I get to spend more time with Aomine-kun."

He said it casually, but Daiki still felt a tinge of something in his chest. This had been happening recently, whenever Tetsu said one of his usual embarrassing statements. A strange warm feeling Daiki had yet to figure out. He ignored it and scoffed. "You can hang out with me whenever you want. You don't need an excuse."

They walked in silence for the next few minutes. Daiki watched his feet as he walked, studying his black shoes. They were a little dirty and were wearing out in some places. He wanted new ones, he decided. The ones that the shop just got. Tetsu said they would look good on him. But they were so expensive. Maybe he could bully Satsuki into paying for half. He was doing this embarrassing favor for her, after all. Light blue suddenly obscured his view of his feet and he ran into something.

"Ow," Tetsu said as he stumbled a few feet forward.

"What the- why'd you stop walking all of a sudden?" Daiki exclaimed.

"Maybe Aomine-kun should watch where he's going," the smaller boy retorted. "I think we can buy the stuff Momoi-san needs here, right?"

He glanced at their surroundings. They were standing in front of a small pharmacy. Daiki actually had no idea where they were supposed to buy the stuff at, he hadn't even really thought about it. He was just following Tetsu. "How should I know? I guess we can go in and check."

Tetsu agreed, so they headed for the door. Daiki was pleased to see that it was mostly vacant of customers, the only one being an old lady looking closely at a box a few aisles down. The two boys went through a couple lanes before they found what they were looking for. Daiki was surpised to see so many different types and brands.

"So, uh, what one should we get?" he asked Tetsu.

"Let's see." Tetsu bent over slightly to get a closer look. "Was Momoi-san specific on if she wanted pads or tampons?" Daiki shook his head. "Okay, so we'll get both. There's so many to choose from. Light, regular, or super?"

"Uh, Satsuki's not very big, so light, maybe?"

"I don't think that's how that works, Aomine-kun. Scented or unscented?"

"What? I-I don't know, why are you asking me?"

Tetsu picked up a couple boxes. "This one says it has 360-degree protection designed to fit your body and its every move for a protective leakage barrier." Daiki's face burned. "But this one says its contoured applicator allows for comfortable, precise placement and-"

"Stop reading them out loud!"

In the end, they bought a few boxes of each. Daiki's face was on fire as he took them to the counter and paid. He was glad for the plastic bag that hid what they were. Tetsu looked unfazed, as usual, but Daiki knew there was no way he didn't feel at least a little awkward. They left the shop and headed to Satsuki's house. They were silent until they passed by a convenience store.

"Maybe we should get her some chocolate as well," Tetsu suggested. Daiki didn't understand why the hell they should be getting her chocolate, but he didn't feel like arguing, so he just turned to the convenience store.

Inside was a bit busier than usual. There was a group of high schoolers near the front counter, talking with the worker who also looked like a high schooler. A few other customers looked a bit reluctant to go up and pay. Tetsu grabbed a few chocolate bars off the nearest shelf. "Would you like anything?" He asked politely.

"No. Now hold this bag while I go pay for those." As he was thrusting the bag into Tetsu's arms, a corner of one of the boxes broke through the plastic and created a tear. Box after box of pads and tampons fell to the convenience store's floor.

There was a few seconds of silence, then laughter. Daiki's face felt hotter than ever, partly from embarrassment but mostly from anger. He quickly scooped up the boxes into his arms. The boys by the front counter were doubled over. The worker had a sarcastic symathetic look on his face. "Would you like a different bag for those, uh, _sir?"_

Daiki was about to retort, but a small hand tugged him out the door. Tetsu attempted to pull him further away from the store, but Daiki stopped moving. "Hold these," he demanded, trying to shove the boxes into the smaller boy's arms without dropping any. After succeeding, he turned back to the store.

"What are you doing?" Tetsu questioned.

"I'm gonna go beat the crap outta those guys," he replied, still angry for being laughed at.

"Don't."

"They were laughing at us!"

"They were laughing at you; they didn't notice me." Daiki could practically hear the smirk in Tetsu's voice. "Besides, we really should just go."

"Why? It's not going to kill Satsuki to wait a few extra minutes." He couldn't understand why the teal-haired boy was in such a hurry.

"Because I accidentally stole these." He gestured to the chocolate bars still clutched in his fist.

"Tetsu!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm done embarrassing Aomine...for now. Thank you for reading!


End file.
